


俗话说交情论论不过世事无常

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 丑哈已分手, 听郭于《交情论》这段脑内太无缝对接丑哈paro了因此有了开头那段, 因为开头那段所以跟基友吐槽吐得完全停不下来习惯性吐槽到了TK笔下的蝙刊, 有对《自杀小队》电影剧情逻辑和TK的蝙刊甚至华纳高层过河拆桥的做法的不喜言论及映射, 相声圈AU, 破第四面墙, 粉丝勿入, 蝠丑为TK蝠/莱兔丑, 蝠猫为现在进行时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 韦恩少爷，您的人生就是个笑话啊。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	俗话说交情论论不过世事无常

**Author's Note:**

> 原写于2019年9月11日，那时候TK的蝠刊正连载到阿福被杀等一系列糟心的OOC突破天际的情节

标题：俗话说交情论论不过世事无常  
原作：《自杀小队》电影，TK版《蝙蝠侠》漫画  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：前丑哈（已分），后蝠丑（隐藏），蝠丑为TK蝠/莱兔丑，还有TK版的蝠猫  
摘要：韦恩少爷，您的人生就是个笑话啊。  
警告：破第四面墙；相声圈AU，听郭于《交情论》这段脑内太无缝对接丑哈paro了，因此有了开头那段；因为开头那段所以跟基友吐槽吐得完全停不下来，习惯性吐槽到了TK笔下的蝙刊；有对《自杀小队》电影剧情逻辑和TK的蝙刊甚至华纳高层过河拆桥的做法的不喜言论及映射，粉丝勿入  
声明：我从来都不黑角色，我建议“要不你别干了吧”的是让角色招黑的编剧和决策层

_小丑：什么叫CP，哪个叫搭档，就咱俩这么个交情这么个情分，如果我让你为我而死，你愿意吗？_

_哈莉：那我当然愿意啊。_

_小丑：好：死——去！_

_哈莉：……_

_小丑：唉呀我这个心里头就痛快多了。我去找小蝙蝠了（扭头下台_

_哈莉：回来！_

_哈莉：那咱俩既然有这么个交情，能不能反过来？你愿意为我而死吗？_

_小丑：……这个相声啊讲究刀枪棍棒——_

_哈莉：没那事！我问你愿不愿意为我而死呢！_

_小丑：不是，这么说吧，你现在打的是新一代自强自立的独立女权旗号，不应该依附男人，我再救你就容易被打成直男癌、政治不正确，就不合适，我这是为你好，你懂了吧？_

_哈莉：懂了——我懂您这位是什么人性了。_

裂穴好玩吗？

不好玩。

但为什么非要裂呢？

嗐，市场经济，大家都是要恰饭的嘛。

哈莉跟他一拍两散之后重新换了女搭档，结果竟出乎意料地比给他捧哏还要火爆不少，他则因为表演风格不太受上头某些人喜欢，而被暂时停演了。

说是暂时，其实大家也都心知肚明，是时候考虑退出了。

DC的角色来来往往，换上行头谁都可以站在这台上。能卖得出票的叫术，但能让人叫好的是艺。艺术艺术，缺一不可。

4亿的票房与稀烂的风评，这让上头想也不想地选择停演了他。谁还管你一口气能背六个版本的八扇屏，隔壁那位刚登台就在两个多小时的商演上单人挑了一个多小时大梁的，照样因为第二场商演票房没达到上头预期，也是说停就停了。

可惜了，本来说定了那位年后还有个人专场呢。

但话又说回来，自己这边停得更仓促。准确来说，是自己停得仓促，没碍着哈莉什么事。之前说了，那丫头又去找了几个女先生搭，效果比和他在一起受他挤兑奚落要好得多了。这年头异性组合打不过同性组合是大势所趋，没什么好说的。只是她们的新节目有个包袱，让人不太舒服。

本来的，说相声不像演小品，就两个人一台桌子，道具顶多是个扇子汗巾，拿起来做比成样，什么人物什么情节场景全靠嘴一说，观众一想象，就假装真见着了一般。

也偶尔会有被cue到的人突然真从后台掀帘子出来，在台上作势威胁一下cue到自己的逗哏便下台的插曲，是为空降，也叫客串彩蛋，既是个新型包袱，也算是个给观众惊喜的粉丝向福利。虽然这种包袱被主流人士所诟病，但俗话说，只要观众喜欢，管他是谁老婆呢。

可那个节目，有点儿缺德了。

您见过被停演的角色没法空降，可您见过上头找了个替身，穿了他那身行头空降的吗？

而且还没跟正主打一声招呼。

而且完全没有非得空降的必要。

何止砸挂，简直打脸。

感叹完了人走茶凉，小丑继续游说桌对面始终一言不发地喝闷酒的男人。

“……所以你干脆也退出来跟我搭档算了，反正你搭档跟你裂穴也是迟早的事——不对，她应该已经单方面跟你裂穴了吧？”

他指的是后者前段时间的一场重要演出，对方的搭档瑟琳娜·凯尔，突然在临上台前放了对方鸽子，招呼也没打一声便罢演了，徒留这位捧哏先生一个人在台上默默伫立，猛男流泪，最后竟是直接穿着不便行动的长袍便从一人多高的台子栏杆上跳了下去。

满堂叫好，当然，叫的是倒好。

可恨的是倒好叫成这样也没把他给停演了，小丑微笑着咬紧了一口参差不齐的牙。有上头授意和默许，他那个班主姓王叫汤姆的，还打算接茬儿捧着他。

同人不同命。

“你跟我搭档哪会有直接把你撅台上了这种事？我顶多也就拿你砸挂砸得狠点儿。——就好像她不狠似的：嘿，你知道你现在的舞台形象都被玩成什么梗了吗？”

对方没搭理他，只一言不发喝着闷酒。

“何止是你自己，连着你身边的，家人、朋友、同事，全员风评受损。你还没看出来你们班主偏心着要捧谁？他写的台本除了她，谁不被黑了个遍？”

对方放下杯子，拿起酒瓶，又给自己倒了一杯。

小丑单手撑着腮帮子打量他，停了停又扔下一句。

“你不会真要陪她一直演这种抖音相声吧？每次压轴都由她唱一首《学猫叫》？”

正端起杯子到唇边的男人顿住了，最后叹了口气，放下刚倒满的酒杯。

“我不知道。”他犹豫着自省，“可能是我自己不适合干这行：我根本没什么喜剧天赋。”

小丑却噗地笑了，还越过身用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

“怎么可能，”绿发的男人朗声道，“韦恩少爷，您的人生就是个笑话啊！”

布鲁斯·人生就是个笑话·韦恩沉默再三，最后端起那满满一杯酒，悉数泼到了对方脸上。

小丑用衣袖擦擦脸，抬头对他笑了一下，然后翻过桌面朝他扑了过去。

众所周知，相声是一门拳脚的艺术。

混乱的十五分钟后，布鲁斯离开酒吧，带着颧骨上刚被打出来的新鲜淤青，来到停车场。

刚钻进车里系上安全带又摁下手刹，车窗玻璃便被敲响了。

他重新拉起手刹，摇下玻璃——这一举动牵扯到了他还在痛的左胳膊——，冷眼盯着外面站着的人。

“你这么有钱一总裁坐的车，就，摇车窗啊？”正揉着红肿的下巴的小丑先啧了一声感叹，“你们班主也是没见过什么世面，难怪能写出让猫女去偷大褂的台本。”

“有事说事。”布鲁斯打断了他。

“那我跟你说的事你再考虑考虑。”小丑索性大半个脑袋都探进了车窗里，双臂交叠着搭在还有一截没摇下去的玻璃上，“你可想好了，这年头讨喜的是智障人设，可不是真的智障：你不会真要顶着这么个追妻痴汉的形象演完一百期吧？”

“我再想想。”布鲁斯没明说，只是含糊了过去。

小丑伸手拍了拍他的胸前口袋，嘻嘻笑着，露出一嘴看着就让人密恐发作的牙套：“行，可以，反正你有我的名片，想好了随时联系。”

布鲁斯这才感觉到口袋里有片硬材质的东西，不知道是什么时候被塞进去的，可能就是刚才打起来了的时候。

真应了对方曾拿他砸挂的那句，“都睡一张床上了，谁出去得早回来得晚，那么大动静还是不得拜街坊的，要么是死人，要么是布鲁斯·韦恩”。

“对了，”小丑刚直起身，忽然又弯腰阻止了对方继续把车窗摇上去，“你怎么自己开车？你爸呢？”

“我爸早死了。”

“谁问你父亲了，我问你那个管家呢？”

“也死了。”

“……”小丑看着他的脸色等了一会儿，“你就这个反应？”

“反正最后还是会复活的。不行我再去平行世界找一个管家来be my Alfred。他们不义宇宙不就经常这么挖人。”

“……”

“又怎么了？”布鲁斯不解又不耐烦，“瑟琳娜还在家等我呢。”

“没事了，你走吧。”小丑摇摇头，感慨，“虽然我一向觉得自己没什么人性，不过布鲁斯·韦恩：您还真是个活牲口啊。”

END


End file.
